


Self-Aware Madama Mystana Bonezone

by Mimiga



Series: Lewds N Junk [4]
Category: Poppy O'Possum (Webcomic)
Genre: 1:00 AM Speedlewd, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/pseuds/Mimiga
Summary: I thought the beginning was funny enough to upload it, I guess.





	Self-Aware Madama Mystana Bonezone

"Exposition!" shouted Mary, as the door's hinges came undone and the wooden slab fell with a crash to the tiled floor. 

"You fucking what?" replied the canary, who was merely traversing past the entryway on her way to the office at the time. There were many first impressions Hallia could have had at this point, yet the one that seemed to stand out the most was a slight blink of a thought by the tune of 'I'm not paying for that shit'. 

There might have been a few more obscenities mixed in with that mental process, had the nun not already used her cat-like reflexes to pounce upon her prey like it was another reference to an idiom that had long since fell from popular usage. Luckily enough, their collision had met with the ground on carpet, so the bruises which would inevitably follow were at least minimal. 

The breath left the canary's lungs, through both impact and surprise. She hardly had the chance to gasp a desperate breath before Mary had already begun an oral assault on her beak. Rather sloppily, she might add, as it was plenty easy to suck in a few more lungfuls of air while the nun was still figuring out through an intoxicated haze how to tongue a bird's face. 

"No, seriously," Hallia muttered with a grunt of exertion to accompany her attempt at prying Mary from her body. "That's not- Nnng, how you're supposed to start these things. There's no charac- AAGHN!" There was little success to be had as a rough feline tongue finally found its way around and into her mouth. She couldn't say it wasn't a new experience for her, to have those soft barbs be dragged across her own tongue in a manner which tasted of gratuitous whiskey and was slightly more interesting than it was provocative. Her senses emerged from the dazed curiosity, and Hallia finally managed to sneak the bend of her wing beneath and push her assaulter away. 

She was fully prepared to intercept the second attempt, but only adding to the canary's general confusion, Mary simply sat where she had landed with a terrible grin plastered across her face. A cruel but playful fit of giggling followed, and Hallia knew right then that she had already lost the battle. Her eyes immediately began to dart around her body as she frantically flapped to a stand. There had to be something wrong, some trick that had been deftly played in that brief moment she was ultimately distracted. But there was nothing to be seen, only the strange sensation of someone else's saliva within her mouth. 

The more distraught the search became, the harder Mary broke out into laughter. It took a visible great deal of effort just to calm herself and speak in a mildly coherent way. "Ohoho, you're never going to believe what I found in the sex shop earlier today. And you won't have to." A grin so mischievous followed the motion of her unveiling a tiny container from places better left unseen. It took no time at all for Hallia to lunge forward herself and swipe up the instrument of her demise with an ethereal hand. 

Now it was seldom a time where the dropping of one's spirit and expression was as instant and dramatic as releasing a stone and watching it kick up dust with a dull thud. But the canary knew that feeling all too well, it might as well have been her best friend at this point. And at this point, another chance encounter came to be with despair as her eyes ravenously scanned the tube's cursive typography. 'Incredible Plot Device: Flora's most potent aphrodisiac lipstick'. 

"You've got to be shitting me," was all Hallia could manage to growl before the distance between their faces was inexplicably closed. There was hardly an inch between them as the nun brushed up almost-sorta-seductively against her chest. 

"What do you think? I've tried a few of these before, but the ones that aren't banned from even crossing the border are usually really boring. I gotta say, this one has really impressed me so far. Would you believe I was horny enough to run all the way down here instead of taking the teleporter?" Mary's words smelled like degeneracy and lethal levels of alcohol as they infiltrated every cautious breath Hallia tried to take. This kind of plot device was almost unheard of, so entirely unique that nobody would ever think of it. Was it the reason her heart had begun to beat more and more rapidly, or that she couldn't quite bring herself to pull away from the grinding at her disheveled clothes? Was it really working this fast? There is no fucking way this stuff is legal. 

It didn't destroy the reluctance in her chest as the nun moved in to initiate another pathetic excuse for a kiss, but it sure as hell disguised it enough that she could very nearly feel herself invite the intrepid tongue within herself. There was a sudden attraction that radiated from depraved places in the back of her mind that almost took pleasure in the fact that their maws were connecting even deeper. Surely it was artificial, but the endorphins it endorsed were very much real, bursting bubbles of satisfaction every time Mary's roughness brush up against the roof of her beak. In secret, the last remaining logical centers of her brain declared that this cat would be dead by nightfall once this stuff wore off. 

They both must have been under the same spell, as the swift stripping of clothes was almost simultaneous. It simply grazed too much across their increasingly sensitive and burning flesh. Any longer and they'd have started moaning simply from the presence of fabric over their bodies. Hallia struggled to quickly undo her shirt while Mary had already stripped completely naked in the matter of seconds. It must have been through experience that she was able to become so bare so quickly, and it was that same knowledge which baffled the canary as she found that her pants were already removed by the time the shirt had obliged to fall away. 

Mary could wait no longer, and once more used her incredible drunken strength to push her partner to the floor. Not that Hallia could complain much, as the forcefulness that had once been abrasive now elicited a pang of submissive yearning. The feeling of someone climbing closely over her laying form was already enough to make her nether muscles twitch with anticipation. She could feel the nun's soft fur mingle with her feathers, and soon enough knew the sensation of a wise jaw preening her tender neck. Wait, where the fuck did Mary learn to preen? Is- An exhalation of pleasure completely shattered the thought that had barely been born. A tail had brushed across her swollen privates, which she had only now realized was laid exposed and vulnerable. 

"Hey, I- OW!" the canary failed once more to complete a sentence as the teeth gnawing at her flaring neck had bitten down pulled away. "You triple-twat, what was that for?!" 

The cat looked down with a sly expression and the stem of a feather in the side of her mouth like a rose, but she wasn't looking down while making it. Seemingly having lost all focus on the needy person she was sitting on, Mary took the feather into her hand and leaned back to begin teasing herself. With every generous swipe over an erect nipple came a jerking that threatened a loss of control. Hallia twitched as well, perplexed but moved closer to the edge by the consensual shock wave that shot down into her each time. It was kind of like a mix between a twinge of jealousy from not having breasts, a burst of pleasure from watching and physically feeling someone else get off, and a really weird telepathic sample of the sensation. This stuff was likely outlawed in at LEAST six other nations at this point. 

By the time the nun had got around to moving the feather across her own privates, Hallia's legs could do naught but spasm uncontrollably while drool streaked from the corner of her mouth. Thrust and groan as she might, there was little she could do to convince Mary to trade off and quit torturing them both with all this tickling. Though it became apparent that there must have been some more complex mutual exchange of thoughts in the magical chemistry of the lipstick, as very soon after the feline had grown tired of foreplay and began to grind hungrily against the plushness beneath her. Even that intimate of a movement was transmitted through thin air and drew a gracious grunt from the deepest parts of the canary's insides. 

It was one of the most unbearable and excruciating things Hallia would ever experience when their nether regions finally did touch. She turned and twisted on the floor, Mary cried out with a similarly intense response from the slickness that allowed them to slip together with just enough friction. Surely the horizontal slit across her far underside would have, too, had it the capacity to do much more than tense up to plead for mercy. To say that the teasing earlier was torture was a lie, for it was only through Mary's sheer endurance that they continued to rub against one another. There hadn't been a single night of masturbation in the canary's life that reverberated nearly as powerfully as this lightning striking constantly across her convulsing form. 

The horizon all at once approached. There was no telling if it was either of their doing dawning upon the other, or if it simply was a well-timed event, but no body could possibly bear this kind of abuse for long without being forced over in sheer desperation. Their foreign bodies arched as the end became apparent before letting loose a breathless whining. The orgasm drew every inch of taut and struggling for several agonizing seconds of blind, searing satisfaction. Perhaps they might have been able to string many more climaxes together and really use this manufactured sexual prime to its fullest, but everything began to darken too quickly for the possibility to even occur. Through sheer convenience and overwhelmed exhaustion, complete collapse grasped the both of them and dragged them like anchors into a deep, drool-laced slumber. 

Nobody even had the opportunity to notice Petunia standing to the side in her night gown, a mug of steaming coffee in one hand and a scowl permanently imbued to her face. It was Monday, she had woken up late, and now the door had to be fixed and there was two naked faggots doing gay shit all over her floor. BUT!- there was a golden lining to everything, as she had constantly chanted to herself over the years. With the pathetic attempt of a forced smirk dawning, there was but one thing she could mutter to improve what little of the day she had left. ">she"


End file.
